Of Leaders, Elites, and Champs
by RosaMeiWhite2
Summary: A collection of short stories for every ship involving a gym leader, E4 member, or champion that I can think of. Kalos League will be included. There might be references to my other series, The 18 Heroes. Rated T because there will be swears. I will use an AU or the manga-verse when necessary.
1. Chapter 1

**Of Leaders, Elites, and Champs  
**

**Chapter 1: Of Emolgas and Leaders, Part One**

_(A/N: I will be using Japanese names only throughout this collection. There will be references to my other series, The 18 Heroes, unless I decide to make an AU. And yes, there are POVs. They will be **bolded.**)_

**Primary Ship: Airplane**

**World: Games**

Part One: Childhood Memories

**(Fuuro)**

I was born into one of the most prestigious families in Unova, the Misora family, in Mistralton City. The Misora family was very wealthy because of the fact that my father and his ancestors managed the only airport in the Unova region, and because my mother and her ancestors managed the Mistralton Gym, a Water-type Gym at the time. I later took over both of these responsibilities, though that will be explained later.

When I was about thirteen, my family sent me to Nimbasa City to study at one of the three most expensive schools in Unova, the Unova Nimbasa Academy, because they wanted me to have a better quality education. It was my time there that changed the course of my life, because that was when I met Mitsuki Kagayaka Shiden, who was also from a very rich family, who managed the Pokemon Musical Theater and the Nimbasa Gym.

She was the most popular girl in the school, and she quickly accepted me into her group of friends. We did many memorable things together, like ride the newly opened Rendes-View Ferris Wheel and watch the new Pokemon Musical _West Sea Shellos Story_. Even the other girls in our circle were jealous of how quickly we came to be together...and how quickly I disappeared.

The call came one week into my second year at Unova Nimbasa. I was called into the staffroom, and the manager of the Mistralton Airport was on the other line.

"Your parents have been killed in a plane crash near the Fortree Airport. I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but you must come back to the city."

On my last day at the academy, I had forgotten to say goodbye to Mitsuki. As the limosine taking me back to Mistralton sped off, I could faintly see her body trying to catch up, and failing. I cried the rest of the way. I had never met a friend more kind than her, and I knew that unless I defied my family I'd never see her again. So when I reached the family mansion near Celestial Tower, I ran straight up to the top, and rang the bell while praying to Arceus.

_Oh, Arceus, I ask of you to bring us back together again..._

* * *

**(Kamitsure)**

I was born and raised to be the future Nimbasa Gym Leader, as part of the Kagayaka family's duty was to take up a high job either in the Pokemon Musical Theater or the city Gym. Because of my background, I was quickly accepted into the Unova Nimbasa Academy and was by far the most popular girl in the class of 1989. I always valued my friends since the day I met most of them on our first day at the academy, and Fuuro was no exception.

I think that Fuuro was the closest friend I've ever had in my childhood. She was also from a high family, and we always had good long talks about what we were going to do when we graduated and whatnot. But not long into our second year together, she left the school. None of my friends had heard her mention why, but on the day she left I tried to say goodbye to her one last time as her ride went up north, but I couldn't catch up. Then later, I heard the sound of the Celestial Tower bell.

I knew, from that moment on, that we were never to meet again.

* * *

RMW2 here! So this is my very very first chapter of my very first fanfic ever, so I would greatly appreciate it if you don't flame me! But I know I don't write good stuff, so you can point out anything wrong KINDLY. :D

Airplaneshipping first came to me when I saw a picture someone drew on dA of the two Leaders. (btw I named Kamitsure Mitsuki in this chapter because of this major thing that happens in the next chapter.) And then somehow this ship got more interesting that my former otp Senirasushipping. So now this is my otp. :D

Anyway, please R&R, and if you really like this then like it or follow it. I also have another story I'm planing, but the guide to it is up and you can review that. Thank you~

-RMW2


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Leaders, Elites, and Champs**

**Chapter 2: Of Emolgas and Leaders, Part Two**

(All gym trainers will have Japanese names too!)

Part Two: The Inauguration of Kamitsure Kagayaka

**(Fuuro)**

"You're pretty good, but I know you can work a little harder, young man...How about you go train near Icirrus Trail? (A/N: Icirrus Trail = Route 7) There's some good Pokemon you can catch and train there." I said to a young boy no older than ten, who just couldn't measure up to my strength.

"O-Okay, Fuuro-san. I-I'll be back soon, you can bet on that!" The boy shouted as he ran out of the gym.

I sighed. It had been ten years since I took over the gym after the death of my parents, and it would be another year before my uncle finally retired and I received full management of the airport, too. Sometimes I felt like the trainers that challenged me didn't care about the challenge order for the League, because their battle with me was often the first, and not the sixth like it should be.

Compared to the other Leaders, I had the second-highest number of wins, with only Shaga-san having a higher number. I understood why the Mistralton Gym was sixth in line now: because Flying-types were very, very unpredictable, even if you had a counter.

Suddenly, the phone in the storage room rang. I quickly ran to answer it.

"Hi, this is the Mistralton Gym, Leader Fuuro speaking. How may I help you?" I said hastily, in case it was a trainer ready to yell about how much he or she had trained.

"Oh, Fuuro-san, hello...I think you might've forgotten that today is a very important inauguration day for three new members of the League..." the voice said.

I gasped. _Oh, Arceus, I'm sooo stupid! _"Oh Arceus, I'm so sorry, Adeku-san! You know I've been having too many challengers coming in lately. I'll be at the League right away!" I quickly said, and the Champion hung up.

I ran out of the gym as fast as I could, shouting orders to my gym trainers (Shouichi! Close the gym for a while, I have a meeting!) and released my Swanna, the best Pokemon on my team, and climbed on. _The inauguration...how did I forget about that? _I thought as we flew to the League._  
_

* * *

_An hour later...  
_

**(Kamitsure)**

I entered the meeting room inside the Pokemon League HQ building nervously. I saw a few familiar faces that I had known since childhood, namely Shaga, Hachiku, Yakon, and the three Striaton brothers. Then I found my seat, near a man with hair that resembled a Venipede and bold striped pants. Honestly, in my opinion, some people, especially Leaders, had no fashion sense at all! _Maybe, after I got to know my new colleagues better_, I thought, _I can take them to one of my fashion shows. _Just then, the champion and his Elites walked in, and the room suddenly became quiet, with the exception of a few whispers.

"Hello, everyone! Now, I know that Fuuro isn't here yet, but she'll be here short-"

"Sorry I'm late!" someone shouted, and everyone spun around.

There she was. After ten years.

_Fuuro-chan...I'm so glad I could see you again.  
_

The bright red hair. The wide, blue eyes. The bright smile on her face.

I remembered everything about her that I knew from my school days. I knew now that the reason she left was because she had to take over the gym.

All I wanted now, was for her to remember.

"Just in time for the inauguration to start. Kindly sit down," the champion Adeku said as she ran to her seat...one spot away from me. I quickly grew nervous, but then the meeting started.

* * *

**(Fuuro)**

Adeku's meetings were never boring. so I always paid attention. Today, I could see that some drastic changes were made to the Elites.

"So," he began, "I think you might've noticed that I have redid the four who sit below me right now. How about...you stand up, so that everyone can see you? Shikimi, from Opelucid City, Giima, from Castelia City, and this is most interesting...Cattleya is from the Sinnoh Battle Frontier. Isn't that just amazing?"

The whole room began applauding the new additions. As I followed suit, I noticed that Shaga had brought his adopted granddaughter, and that the famous model Kamitsure Kagayaka was sitting close to me.

Adeku continued his speech. "Okay, now for the leaders. Shaga, you brought young Iris here for a reason..." he trailed off.

The tall man spoke. "She is going to be taking over my gym, and I will only be fighting special challengers."

"Great! And, as some of you may know...we have a pretty famous new face here. Kamitsure, stand up. She is the new leader of the Nimbasa Gym."

As she turned to face the room (and appeal to the triplets), I noticed something strange. She was wearing mostly yellow, but her eyes were ice blue, and they seemed to be staring right at me.

_Those eyes._

_I think...I saw them before._

* * *

I had no idea how to end this thing, but I'll continue this story once I start another. I ran out of ideas... Like I said, this is a collection, not just one story.

A few things I'd like to say:

Kamitsure is very serious about her new modeling career, which is why I made her critique the Leaders' outfits.

Fuuro has been busy for ten years with the gym, and she is slightly airheaded. So, she doesn't have a good long-term memory, which is why she can't remember Kamitsure/Mitsuki. Her short-term memory is also quite spotty, because she can't even remember that she has a meeting to inaugurate new additions to the League. Or it could be her airheadedness.

I did the Japanese names based on their type specialty. Misora has the word for sky, "sora", in it, and Mitsuki is the "mitsu" part of Kamitsure. Shiden has the word for electricity, "den". Mitsuki is Kamitsure's real birth name. Kamitsure is the stage name, and the family name is Shiden. Kagayaka is derived from "shining/shine", which is the leader's title in the games.

The events from the first chapter took place in 1995, when Fuuro and Kamitsure started their first year of high school in Unova Nimbasa Academy. Fuuro left in 1997, and for twenty years she worked in the gym, while Kamitsure finished her education and began her modeling career in 2003, defying her parents wishes and becoming the first female Nimbasa City Leader. (The Shiden family expectations are the opposite of the Misoras...male leaders only, female Musical Theater workers.)Therefore, the current year is 2007. Fuuro and Kamitsure are both in their mid twenties, twenty five years old exactly. Sorry for the year typo in the first chapter when Kamitsure mentions her graduation year. It was supposed to be 1999.

Fuuro knows how to fly and has a license, but her uncle was still around when her parents died so he took over the airport and he is almost at retirement age.

This chapter takes place before Touya and Touko start their journey. They will be involved in this story.

Anyway, to help me get ideas for the next chapter in this story, I'm going to start another story in this fanfic. It will be in the manga-verse, and the ship is Gracefulshipping.

As the dexholder Lack-two would say...RMW2 out! Don't forget to R and R, and no flames...only constructive criticism.


	3. Chapter 3

**Of Leaders, Elites, and Champs**

**New Story: Why Couldn't We**

**Chapter One: Like Mentor, Like Dexholder  
**

(Japanese names) (manga-verse) (post-Emerald arc)

Mikuri watched his student, Ruby, try as hard as he could to beautify Zuzu the Swampert's newly learned Hydro Cannon move, and he couldn't help but remember the days when he, as a new Leader bored with constant challengers, was just learning the skills of being a coordinator. He used to always be last place, even in the Normal Rank Contest, and his Pokemon were anything _but_ what they were now.

As he gradually became better, he met an experienced Leader named Nagi. She was from Fortree City, in the mainland, but she preferred battles to Contests. Needless to say, she always came to support him at a Contest after they met. Their relationship grew and grew, and so did Mikuri's skills. But one day, she came up to Mikuri after his latest win and said:

"_I can't be in love with you anymore. I've decided to focus more on battling. I-I'm sorry, Miku-kun, but I just don't have the will to be with you anymore!" _she sobbed as she began to run away. Mikuri's heart was shattered. He was a Leader too, but he spent considerably more time coordinating than battling. He didn't want to give up his passion for her, but he still loved her very much. Eventually, both had to move on.

The day Nagi broke up with Mikuri was also the day he met Ruby, and the day Nagi learned about Sapphire from her new colleague, Asuna. They both took the two Dexholders as their students, and they both helped them fight when Team Magma and Team Aqua attacked Hoenn. It was there that they met again. They worked together to defeat the evil teams, but after that they led their separate lives again.

Mikuri continued to watch his student perfect the new move. He decided, then and there, that Ruby had done enough.

"Okay, Ruby, you're done. We're going to start working on something exciting." he said, releasing his favorite Luvdisc, Elizabeth.

"What is this exciting thing?" the young teen said, as his Zuzu stopped moving.

"We are going to work on the new Sinnoh Contests and the Pokemon Musical! Haven't you heard? They're the biggest thing since Xtransceivers."

Ruby gasped. "They have Contests in Sinnoh too?! Well then, I should be on my way there! I'm going to call my juniors right now-" Mikuri stopped him. "Hold on, young man. I think we should practice first. One of the things in this new Contest, including the Musical, is dancing with your Pokemon. Now come on and let's start with your Mightyena first!" he yelled, doing a giant sweep of his arm as Elizabeth frolicked nearby.

Ruby gasped again. "D-Dance?! Mikuri-sensei...I don't know how..." he whispered.

Mikuri laughed. "Isn't that why you are here today? Let's get started quickly!" he continued.

As they began their new Contest practice, Mikuri sighed. He still couldn't help thinking about Nagi and how she was doing. Because he knew that Ruby had somehow managed to land Sapphire as his girlfriend, who was Nagi's student. The two teens couldn't be more opposite of each other, he thought.

_If Ruby and the Sapphire girl could do it, why couldn't we?_

* * *

Sapphire continued barking out orders to her Pokemon, engaged in a fierce practice battle with Nagi before she left to visit the new Battle Frontier in Sinnoh, when Nagi held up her hand to stop her.

"All right, that's enough! Really, Sapphire, you're making your Pokemon tire out more quickly lately. What's the deal?" She said to the young teen.

"I want to show Ruby-kun that I'm really really strong, y'know! That's all!" she said loudly.

Nagi sighed. "This is the fifth time you've mentioned your...well, _boyfriend _during practice, Sapphire." She pulled her student closer. "I really think you can do much better in battle than right now. So I really want you to focus a little more. No distractions. Please. Just saying R-Ruby's name is..." She sighed.

Sapphire looked worried. "Nagi-sensei...what's wrong?"

"Has Ruby ever mentioned anyone named Mikuri to you? Ever?" Nagi asked.

Sapphire gasped. "Y-Yeah! M-Mikuri-san is Ruby's master. He teaches him how to do better in those stupid Contests." She smiled. "I've seen him once, when we were fighting those evil teams earlier. Did he do something wrong or something? He seems kinda okay." she finished.

Nagi sighed again. "W-we used to have a relationship, before we met you. But then Mikuri got more and more into Contests...I couldn't see him anymore, because I realized that the things we grew to care for were different. But...I still wish we were together again. I still really like him. And it's all because of you and Ruby. "

"M-me and Ruby? What about us? We only just started going places together. I-it's not like that! I mean, not yet." Sapphire started.

"You know how different you two are. I mean, he's really, really into Contests...like Mikuri-san. And you...you really love battling with your Pokemon...like me. It's like we're almost the same." Nagi continued.

She began to walk around the battlefield. "I really hope that one day we can overcome our differences and get back together again." she said.

Sapphire thought for a while. _If Nagi-sensei really likes Mikuri-san...and she really wants to get back with him...then something must happen, otherwise it's almost impossible! That means...I know!_

Sapphire walked over to her teacher.

"I know somebody who can make that happen."

* * *

RMW2 in! This is the first time I attempted a Gracefulshipping story. After another chapter I'll return to Fuuro and Kamitsure's story, okay?

Yes, Rube and Sapph are a couple. They still fight and call each other barbarian and prissy boy, but less so. And yes, Nagi (or Winona or whatever you call her) still has feelings. I think that in the manga its the opposite, since there's a scene where Mikuri extends her hand and says something...I don't know.

This takes place after Emerald, during the Black 2 White 2 arc, because Gold, the Sinnoh trio, and White play major, major roles here.

Anyway, I probably won't be updating until the weekend because of school, so until next time, as Lack-two would say, RMW2 out!


	4. Chapter 4

**Of Leaders, Elites, and Champs**

**Chapter Four: Why Couldn't We, Part Two: The Certain Someone**

As Sapphire left Fortree City, Nagi couldn't help thinking about what she had told her earlier.

_"Ya know my seniors, right? Well, one of them is super, super good at party planning, pranks, you know, that kind of stuff. I'll tell her your little secret, and before ya know it you and Mikuri-san will be fine!" Sapphire yelled.  
_

_"And how should I know that your senior is trustable?" Nagi replied with a skeptical look._

_"Because...she's older than me, and she's been through much more than me, Rube, and Emerald combined! Come on, just leave it to me! You know what? I'm gonna delay the whole Battle Frontier thing. I'm taking Ruby to Kanto tomorrow! See ya!" the teen yelled as she began to fly away on Pilo._

Nagi sighed. "That Sapphire..." she muttered. "Oh well. I hope she really means what she says..."

* * *

Sapphire reached for her Pokegear after arriving at her father's lab and called Ruby, who picked up after the first ring.

"What? I'm busy training for those Contests in Sinnoh that I'm going to try when we go visit the region." he said angrily.

"Okay, well, Rube, we have a little change of plans." Sapphire spoke into the Pokegear. "Here's the deal: We're still going to Sinnoh, but I'm going to be in Kanto for a few days."

She heard a gasp over the line. "K-Kanto?! Why? I-I thought we were going to spend some time together peacefully without anybody disturbing us. Did something happen?" said Ruby.

"N-no, nothing. I just needa...discuss somethin' with Blue. You remember her, right? One of da seniors that we saved at the Battle Frontier." she continued.

"But why do you need to talk about something with them?"

"I'll explain later when we go, okay?! Now, I needa call them to tell them that I'm coming. So see ya later, Rube!" Sapphire hung up, and began dialing another number...Green's number.

"Hi, this is Green Oak, right? No, no, this is Sapphire. I'm yer senior, remember? Good. Now, listen up. I'm gonna be coming over to visit ya and the others..."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

Mikuri sat inside a little office-like room in his quarters at the Hoenn League, listening to the news on the TV nearby.

_"There has been a sudden attack by a group of people in black suits using a strange purple Pokemon in Unova. The cause is unknown, but a young man no older than twelve seems to have fought the perpetrators. Meanwhile, strange groups of men in bright orange suits have been spotted aroung Kalos..." _the newscaster droned on and on. Mikuri then turned his attention away and began work on a gym report, when there was a knock on his office door. He opened it to find a security guard standing outside.

"You have a visitor. Not a challenger. She is waiting outside, in the rest area." the guard said monotonously.

_Female visitor? Weird._, he thought, as he made his way out of his quarters. He stopped suddenly, when he saw who was waiting.

"Nagi-san?!" he gasped.

The woman stood up, and walked closer.

"I haven't seen you in so long...Mikuri-san." she said furtively.

* * *

What the heck is Nagi doing while Mikuri's working? And what will happen during Sapph and Rube's trip to Sinnoh/Kanto? Stay tuned for the next chappie, which will be out along with a new story in Chapter Five and a continuation of Of Emolgas and Leaders in Chapter Six!

I do believe that Sapph was SOOOOO OOC in the first chapter. She had no accent, she was nice, and I really did not like the way I wrote her. Luckily, I made Rube right. And I said that White would be in this story, but I decided not to put her in and keep the Sinnoh trio and Gold (no Crys, sorry!) in the plot.

Preview for the new story:

_The bright orange and golden trees lining Bellchime Trail swish in the breeze, as a young woman skips along with her bouncy pink Pokemon, toward the tall Bell Tower. Suddenly...bump! She bumps into a young man, wearing the ugliest blue sweater and pant getup she'd ever seen. And...he's blocking the door to the tower._

What happens next? Coming in a few days!

RMW2 out, and don't forget to R and R! :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Of Leaders, Elites, and Champs**

**Chapter Five: (new) The Bellchime Girls and the Ecruteak Boy  
**

**Part One: Enter Akane of Goldenrod**

As a member of a family that devoutly worshiped the various Pokemon deities, Matsuba Rei was taught to lead a very rigorous life. Every day, he was to pray to Arceus before each meal, kneel in front of a scroll depicting the Creation Trio and Hoenn Weather Trio after waking and before sleeping, and pass by the Burned Tower and pray to the Legendary Beasts before school. He received an education on the many myths of the Pokemon world every weekend by his parents, and every year his family paid tribute to the Tower Duo by traveling to the Whirl Islands, as well as praying in front of the Bell Tower. Because of this lifestyle, he never had any time to socialize with others, and instead devoted his time in school to studying, earning him the nickname "myth freak". He learned to ignore them over the years, becoming more silent by the day.

One year, when Matsuba was about fourteen, there was a sudden light that surrounded the two towers. When local authorities came back from investigations, they reported seeing mysterious-looking Pokemon inside the towers. The people of Ecruteak City, were not scared, however...they, along with the Rei family, believed that the Legendary Beasts and Ho-oh had returned to their home in the towers. At around the same time, many trainers swimming near the Whirl Islands felt a soft earthquake, and upon hearing of the legends' return to Ecruteak, decided that Lugia had moved its home to the Whirl Islands.

Matsuba had another burden placed upon him after that year: He was to successfully capture the three Legendary Beasts and Ho-oh, using his own method of choice, by the age of twenty-one. Because of this, his parents pulled him out of Johto Gakuen of Ecruteak, where he was studying, and began training him nonstop every day. They wanted him to do the task without fail, so they pushed him as hard as they could, and eventually, Matsuba turned eighteen. His parents also wanted him to become Ecruteak's Gym Leader, and Matsuba passed the test with flying colors, specializing in Ghost Pokemon.

Even after his parents died almost a year ago, Matsuba never stopped training for the legends he was supposed to catch soon. He had only a few months left to go before his twenty-first birthday.

It was just another ordinary day in his weekly schedule. Matsuba had just closed his gym for lunch, but he decided to take a short detour to relax, (he had a _little _more freedom after his parents died) and headed for Bellchime Trail. Where he would eventually be passing on his way to the top of Bell Tower in a few months.

Upon seeing the beautiful red and orange leaves that swayed in the breeze, he felt elated, and began to run freely, until...

_Thud!_

_Pink hair, _Matsuba thought, as he slammed face-forward into the ground.

_I bumped into someone. With pink hair._

"O-OhmygoshI'msosorryareyouokay?!" It sounded like a young girl, but as Matsuba struggled to get up, he could see that it was actually a young woman, about his age...he thought? He hadn't seen anybody as young as he was since he left school, because he'd been all around Johto for his training regime, and he'd never seen anybody other than his parents or the former Leader of Ecruteak Gym and the gym trainers.

Standing in front of him, looking sincerely worried and bowing deeply, was the cutest girl he'd seen since elementary school, wearing a preppy shirt and shorts with striped socks and sneakers. Then he noticed something pinned to her shirt. Something yellow, and shiny.

_Plain Badge?_

_Don't tell me...she's the Leader of Goldenrod?!_

He stood up, and she began to speak again in a high-pitched voice.

"I really am sorry, you know. By the way, my name's Akane. Akane Shiroi from Goldenrod City. It's my first time visiting Ecruteak, so could you show me around? Pleeeeease?" she said.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! I was very, very busy with my studies...the next chapter is guaranteed to be a continuation of Of Emolgas and Leaders, btw. I already have three stories in this collection...wow!

Matsuba's last name Rei comes from the word for spirit in Japanese. I've always wondered why they named Akane after the color for red, when she uses Normal types and has this insanely strong Miltank. That's why her last name is Shiroi, which is the word for white with an i at the end.

God, this chap is so short...I didn't even give out much of Matsuba's cold, quiet persona...I promise, chapters will be longer and more detailed as soon as the holiday vacation starts for me!

RMW2 out desu~ see you soon in the next chapter of either this or 18H Origins!

Don't forget to Read + Review!


	6. Chapter 6

**Of Leaders, Elites, and Champs**

**Chapter Six: Of Emolgas and Leaders**

**Part Three: The Day After  
**

**(Fuuro)**

I returned home to my Gym at nighttime, so I decided to retire to my room and put another one of my Trainers in charge for the night.

I closed the door, and I headed for the closet, thinking of those eyes of the new leader, Kamitsure. They were bright blue, and they were piercing, like the move Ice Shard.

Yet, they were so beautiful. And I remembered seeing eyes like those before. They were not the eyes of a challenger.

I opened my closet door and began rummaging through the various items I put away to begin my new life as a Leader, until I found what I was looking for.

The Unova Nimbasa Academy Yearbook of 1995-1996.

I flipped to the freshman page, and I saw my picture among others. My eyes scanned the pages for that familiar face.

Then I saw it.

_Long black hair. Tied in a crisp ponytail._

_A uniform that was made more beautiful than the standard one worn by me._

_And those eyes. Those eyes. Shining like the Virbank River during summer._

Mitsuki Shiden, freshman at the Unova Nimbasa Academy.

And I remembered: I never did get to say goodbye to her when I had to get back home for my parents' funeral, my inauguration, and all the other stuff that happened...

But there was no possible way that Kamitsure Kagayaka, the famous model in Nimbasa City, could have been her. I mean, they looked so different from each other that there was just no possible way that they could be the same person.

Unless I confronted her about it. Which was a good idea.

"Unngh..." I yawned suddenly. I decided to get in bed for the day. I was just too tired...maybe I'd think about it again tomorrow.

* * *

**(Kamitsure)**

_The next day..._

"You're weird," I said to the strange man with green hair. "What you're saying...that can't possibly happen. We've been living together with Pokemon for years and years, and its just not part of us to suddenly let them live free. Haven't you heard of companionship? Love? No, I don't think so..." I trailed off, noticing the glare on his face.

In my first ever gym battle, I had lost. I was expecting that a little bit, because I was new, but this challenger was not at all like what I expected. He wasn't even happy about taking a Bolt Badge.

The man began to talk again. "It seems that you don't understand your Pokemon's feelings...oh well. The day will come when all Pokemon will no longer have to suffer in the hands of humans. Like you," he added, glaring at me harder. "Your Zebstrika...it doesn't like how you're not bringing out its maximum potential, for instance..." he trailed off.

Now _that _was an insult. I caught that Zebstrika after I graduated. It was my closest Pokemon friend for a very long time, almost as close as I was to Fuuro...

_No. You can't think about her now! You're a Leader. You can't drift off like that. You especially have to set an example for the Striaton triplets, since they always act like complete idiots! You should've seen them gawking at you when you were introduced yesterday. What are they, perverts?! Stop it, Mitsuki Shiden!  
_

"If you don't have anything to say, then I'll be waiting at the League for the final battle." The man's voice shattered my thoughts. Then, he walked out the sliding doors to my gym.

_My gym._ _My life._

I shrugged. _What a weirdo, _I thought. _Oh well, you'll do better in your next battle, right?_

* * *

**(Fuuro)**

The phone rang as I was cleaning the air cannons in my gym.

_That's really weird. It's nighttime._

I picked up the phone nervously, hoping that it wasn't another prank call by some idiot trainer.

"H-hello? This is the Mistralton Gym..." I said.

"Oh, hello! Fuuro-san, I haven't spoken to you in a while! How are things?" a female voice spoke.

_Of course. Professor Aurea Juniper! Every month she always calls every gym. How could I be so stupid?_

"Oh...hi, Juniper-san. Things are, well, fine as usual. How are things with the Unova Pokemon Zukan?" I asked.

The young professor laughed. "Oh, things are actually going great, now that I just gave two remarkable young children their first Pokemon and a copy of my Zukan. You'll be seeing them soon. They've just taken down the Striaton brothers!" she said excitedly.

"Oh, I see. Well, I'll be expecting strong challengers soon, then!" I said, knowing full well that if Juniper talked about trainers like that, then it meant that they were strong. "See you around!" I said as I hung up.

I continued cleaning the cannons, this time much, much faster.

_Strong trainers...Hmm. If they just beat the triplets, then they should take care of Aloe and Arty pretty easily, knowing that they're the first four Leaders. Then they'll be on their way to Kamitsure's Gym...no, wait, Mitsuki's Gym..._

_Snap._

I turned around and gasped. The latch on the cannon was down, and I found myself being sucked in and loaded into the cannon, and then shot at the wall.

_Dang, that hurt!_

* * *

A/N: Welcome back to Of Emolgas and Leaders! The meeting is over, but now that the two Leaders have seen each other again, they can't help thinking about whether Kamitsure is Mitsuki (Fuuro) or about how Fuuro is doing (Kamitsure). Also, N has appeared! He is as eccentric as ever :D

Up next: Chapter Seven delivers the next chapter to Why Couldn't We, the Gracefulshipping story! Nagi shows up at the Hoenn League HQ for an unknown reason. After the ordeal Mikuri had to deal with there, Sapphire and Ruby head to Kanto and Sinnoh, respectively. Ruby meets Platinum as a Contestant during his first Sinnoh Contest, and Sapphire meets up with the original four Dexholders...but what the hell is Gold doing with them?

I'm still, still working on Origins Chapter Two. And tonight I need to finish my Christmas Special. I need to, because it's Silver's birthday tomorrow and I am doing a Soulsilvershipping oneshot because I already did Chosenshipping even though I don't support it.

RMW2 out!


End file.
